johnos_firewalkerfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SuperNerd295/Attack On Titan season one Review!
So, welcome again fellow wiki contributors. Yah know, when I think of main stream anime, nothing quite hits the hammer on the nail like Dragon Ball. Oh, another good one would be Bleach, Naruto, One Piece, and quite a few other Shonen hits. But alas, what is all the real modern hype train for anime about? Bleach and Dragon Ball. Congrats for having a longer run time then everything Dragon Ball, congrats. And for you Bleach? Well what the hell do I need to explain??? Okay... maybe a few things SWORDS, EXPLOSIONS, WTF PLOT TWISTS, AND A SUPER WELL MADE VILLAIN being dropped like a bar of butter (BURTER)... Okay Bleach, you win a few awards. Ahh... I need to finish so many shows. Black Butler, Roruni Kenshin, Naruto... but WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It seems I forgot something... oh my lordy... how COULD I!!!!!!!!! NO, DON'T EAT ME. PLEASE. I BEG OF YOU. DON'T. COUNT ME OUT. I AM SO SORRY ISHIYAMA-SAMA... PLEASE.... This episodes about Attack on Titan. So, Do any of you NEED a proper introduction to AOT? Oh yeah. Just gonna throw up this DISCLAIMER. I reccomend you don't read this until you WATCHED the anime or READ the manga. SPOILERS. PLOT 107 years before the series evem began, giant monsters (that look like giant naked people with no reproductive organs) terrorized and ate hundreds of people, forcing them to build a wall. (except that was actually the work of the first King Titan who had Titans build and place themselves in the wall and wipe everyones memories of that event with the Coordinate wich is a legendary old wibbly wobbly timy wimy artifact that controls Titans that is currently in possesion of series protaganist Eren Yeager as he and the Scouting Regiment make their way to Shinganshina and are attacked by the Beast Titan Zekel and his army of well trained Titans and Titan shifters.) Eren is waking up from some sort of fever dream or just implanted a crystal ball over future telling into his brain that never happens again, only to have his adopted sister Mikasa tell him to wake the hell up. I'll just explain it now. One day when little ol Eren was actually little (he's like 15 or 16 currently) and so wasnt Mikasa. the Ackerman family (Mikasa's family who are the last breed of humans that lived in the mountains for their whole generations life, except Mikasa was not pure blooded, due to here father, her mother is however.) was expecting a great visit from the friendly doctor Grisha Yeager (ERENS DAD) who has a lot more importance in the story then meets the eye (I guess that was a pun.... not sure. I mean the Shifters do transform into Titans like how Transformers transfor into cars and junk, but obviously the phrase "more then meets the eye" means something has more significance or has something more to offer that cant be plainly seen on the surface.) And a knock on the door should hopefully mean Grishas here, right? Well f*** dat s***, its actually a band of murderers looking for a trade of humans to sell to the "Perverts on the black market" to gain ALL DEM MOOLAHZ MONEYZ!!!!!! They stab Mikasa dad at the door, and her mother soon after she, ya know, charged at them with a frying pan (I can see a reference to Undertale that was unintentional on both peoples parts). The kidnappers kidnap Mikasa and of course Grisha and Eren arrive a few minutes after. Grisha tells Eren to stand by and let him handle it but Eren is just like "NOPE" and runs off, some how grabbing a knife, and sets out to find the kidnappers house. He finds it, one of them walks to the door, Eren acts innocent, asking for directions, guy tells him, Eren stabs him, the other guy comes, Eren tackles him and stabs him a few times calling him a "Filthy animal/beast that doesn't have the right to live in this world!" Attempts to grab Mikasa and run, *CLICHE WARNING* she says that their was a third guy and seconds later the third guy comes, figures out Eren killed his friends, and begins to strangle him. Also, luckly due to the power of Cliches, the knife Eren had dropped, Eren urges Mikasa to kill the guy, She breaks the floor board somehow, kills the guy, and then the Military Police finds them at the house. The days all wrapped up and it's turning night, and Erens dad is TERRIBLE at parenting. I forget what, but he was not mad at Eren for KILLING PEOPLE AND ALMOST DYING. It was something else that had the slightest bit less importance. They adopt Mikasa in, and Eren gives her the scarf he was wearing that she has worn ever since and probably never tooken off. (Sorta like Papyrus's battle armour. Damn. I'm all about Undertale today, aint I?) BACK TO PRESENT DAY. They go back with the wood they gathered and meet Hanes, the useless soldier, all drunk and not ready to guard dem walls. Things continue, teh Scout Regiment returns, and Eren says he wants to be part of it to Mikasa, and tells her not to tell mom and dad. They go home and due to the magic of cliches, Mikasa tells Grisha and Carla (Erens mommie) and they are all shocked and yell and scold him. Grisha leaves and Eren and Mikasa go out to find Armin, who is being picked on by a bunch of kids. They run out of fear (can you see why? these two kids MURDERED PEOPLE) and Armin is left slouched on a building. they talk about how the walls wont hold up against the Titans for much longer, and then CLICHE MAGIC IS EVERYWHERE, the one the only Colossal Titan appears, kicks down the walls, and lets Titans in. Oh yeah, and then the edge: "On that day, Humanity remembered, the fear of being trapped in a cage like a helpless bird" EDGE. The titans run rampent, kill lots of people, and Eren and Mikasa go out to find Carla. Their house was destroyed by the shockwave that followed the wall being broken, and F****** CLICHES ARE BACK! Carla's legs were the only things that were crushed, and they try to pry her out. And then a wild titan appeared! She tells the kids to run, as she wishes they live long and amazing lives, and then HANES APPEARS! "everything will be allright" he said "all three will live" he said. "Oh lordy" he said "I shat several thousand bricks" he said. Hanes runs back to the kids, grabs them, and lets Mikasa and Eren watch their mom get eaten. They leave, but then some stuff with Grisha happens. wait, yah know what? This revies getting pretty long already. Lets tackle this a little shorter. The humans are brought further in the walls, and hundreds of people are sent out to kill titans for the sole purpose of dying. Eren and co become soldiers as we are introduced to the othe rmain characters: Sasha, Connie, Reinger, Bertholdt, Jean, Annie, Ymir, and Historia... I mean Krista! the do well, pass, and alls well as they guard the walls... NOPE. Colossal Titan appears, kicks down Trost's wall, and Eren almost kills it, but it some how dissapears.Erens team goes out to kill Titans, but all of them die infront of Eren and Armins eyes. Eren gets his leg bit off, and saves Armin from being eaten by being eaten himself. armin wakes up on a building with all of the other main characters as Mikasa kills a Titan at the gat eand threatens the merchant traders to bring their supplies out or she will kill them. Mikasa evantually finds her way to the building everyones at and getting no answers to her questions, goes to Armin. Armin tells her that Erens dead and that he saved him, and Mikasa LOSES IT. Everyones low on gas at this point, and HQ is swarmed with Titans. Mikasa gives the group a really fine speech and off they go to HQ! (Not without hundreds of casualties of unimportant people of course!) Midway there, Mikasa loses gas and is stuck in an alley way surrounded by two Titans. (OMFG SHES GONNA DIE. WTF ISHIYAMA?????????? I COULD CARE LESS ABOUT EREN, MIKASA'S FREAKING BAD ASS! ` Every AOT fan at that point.) But as shes about to die, a third Titan appears out of nowhere and kills the other two, takes a quick glance down at Mikasa, and runs away. Armin and Connie get to her as the Titan killed the other Titans. Armin comes up with the plan to bring it to HQ and have it kill the other titans there. The plan works and the outside of HQ is rid off Titans! But there is still Titans inside, seven to be exact. So armin grabs a bag of muskets to shoot at the Titans eyes so Seven people right above the Seven Titans can kill them! The plan works! Or does it? Sasha's Titans doesn't die and almost kills her and Marco (a non important guy whos going to die in 2 episodes) but luckily horse face (Jean) is here to save the day! Gasing up, the team walks out of the building to witness the Titan from earlier get eaten by twelve others. And out from it's nape comes Eren, without an ODM.We then cut to a flash back of Eren inside the Titans stomache saying he wants to get out and live his life, as he see's a young girl dying saying "Mommie" before finally being eaten up by the Titans stomache acids. Eren screams for the Titan to let him go as he raises his arm into the air, and a GIANT ARM bursts through the Titan that ate him (Santa Claus Titan) and so does him and his beatutiful Titan glory. He the proceeds to kick a small abnormal Titan and we are back to present times as Eren wakes up as the Garrison Regiment is interrogating Armin and Mikasa about what happened and ask if they should kill him. No matter their efforts, the Garrison Regiment fires a cannon at the three, but not before Eren transforms into a skeletal Titan only having flesh on the arm that blocked the cannon shot. Eren drops out of the Titans nape as the smoke clears and the Garrison Regiment decides to fire again, but not before its leader has anything to say about it. Trost is still filled with Titans, and Armin devises a plan to have Eren use his Titan form to grab the boulder by the gate and clog the hole in the wall with it. The plan is approved of, and everyone sets out. Eren transformers into a Titan, and everything looks not so good. As people are out there slaughtering hundreds of Titans, Eren goes out of control and attacks Mikasa, as Jean runs out of gas and is about to get eaten. But dont worry, the cliche is strong with this one, other members of the 104th trainee squad appear to save the day. Jean is all safe but has one question, wheres Marco? Back to Eren and Mikasa, Eren stumbles backwards INTO the rock and Armin jumps on him and begins to talk to Eren as he thinks he is at home, wrapped in a blanket with everyone alive. Armin reminds him of what happened and Eren snaps out of it and returns to his normal self. He grabs the boulder and lifts it high into the air (Undyne surplex's a huge boulder just because she can. Damnit. I need to stop, I really have a problem.). He follows Mikasa and Armin to the gate and closes it! Then, as he gets out of his Titan body, the one, the only, Levi appearsa and demands an explanation. The next few days in Trost consisted of killing the remaining Titans and cleanign up the bodies, of wich consisted of Marco, and several hundred balls of Titan vomit. Eren is soon braught to trial due to his powers, and after getting the shit kicked out of him by Levi, they evantually come to the very nice and calm compromise of letting Eren stay with the Scout Regiment as a research subject for Hanji, a Titan ADDICT. (Say goodbye to everything Eren, that womens gonna do some bad things to you. Or is Hanji a boy? Ishiyama want the reader to decide so I say girl.) Days go by and after some neaat experiments with Eren (well, atleast one was shown... I don't wanna see the rest.) Levi decides. "yah know what? we need another expidition." and so the 57th and or 56th scouting mission beyond the walls happens. Everythings good until random Titans come out of nowwhere and kill parts of the group. Then, an odd Female esq Titan appears in Armins group and almost kills him and Reinger. It goes through multiple parts of the group and Levi enters the forest with it high on his trail, searching for Eren. The elites go after her as Eren leaves to go to safety, and they all die. Eren is shocked, and zips back to them, turning into a Titan, he battles the Female Titan for a bit and she then PUNCHES ERENS HEAD OFF AND GRABS HIM, OPENING UP HER FULL MOUTH AND GENTLY PLACES HIM ON HER TOUNGE. EW. She then runs, as Mikasa and Levi are on her trail. they get Eren out of her and she runs straight into a trap set by the Scouting Regiment, and shes stuck! Right before we unmask this villain and she can say "And I would have gotten away with it if it werent for you meddling kids! Cuz I AM older then you!" She screams and all the other Titans come out and eat her, letting her human self get away. (Also, if youve seen the show, just looking at the female titan once makes you think of Annie right away, so who do you think the femal titan is?) WE then cut to the next day as the regiment returns and Annie in the Military Police. (yep. Way to obvious) Armin meets her in the street and asks if she can help escort Eren out of the city with Mikasa because it has been settled for "Eren to be excecuted soon", as Jean poses as Eren by simply wearing a wig, and my god does that look funny! They bring her to an underground tunnel and several towns people ambush her and grab her as she is OFFICIALY revealed as the Female Titan. She cuts herself with her ring and transforms! She chases Eren and co but Eren can't transform into a Titan to kill her because he can't see her as evil. It takes being crushed by debri ad having Armin talk to him to Transform. The two run around Stohess like a bunch of little deer with murderous intent. Annie begins to beat the ever loving crap out of Eren and then the tide sturn as Eren gets thrown into a building and gets his head bashed. He starts to completely burn, having LAVA coming out of his skin. He begins to tear apart Annie and even throws her arm at Erwin (Head of the Scout Regiment). Annie begins to climb up the wall, but Mikasa chops her fingers off and Eren begins to FUSE with her. He also starts to rip open her nape and even tries to eat her before Levi cuts open erens nape and rips him out. Annie crystalizes in her hardened skin ability. We cut to after the fight, and everythings normal. But we also get a scene of the wall, and in one of the cracks that Annie made trying to scale it, the wall breaks, revealing a Titans face. The plot has serious WTF moments all over it (I like that. means more theories and speculating) . It does however, get you fairly in with the characters, giving a lot of them nice interesting flash backs to try and give you the feels. Although not the best story thus far, as it feels slightly rushed, it is still great, earning it a 9/10. Characters You either love em or ya hate em. Their is pretty good characters such as Mikasa and Levi, but they all seem to have a single job in the series, making it obvious whos gonna solve the presented problem at the current point in time. Although because of this, we can get easily presented character traits that help us link more to the characters like us. I mean, my favorite characters are Levi , Mikasa, and Armin (in no order) followed by Eren, due to the fact I think of myself as a smart leader, who is pretty bad ass and has great strength and powers. So it gives for a rushed story and obvious choice of characters, but this also leads to a more interesting bonding effect. Also, the character devolpment is GREAT. Jean starts off as this snob that hates Eren but evantually becomes one of his closest friends.Over all I'll give it a 9/10 aswell. Action, Humor, and Drama I can give you everything BUT humor. This show is not funny. although there was that one moment when they guy threatened the Titan and then it ate him right after that... I laughed at that, okay? The show offers great Action as the figth scenes are AMAZING, and the Drama is very fluent, relationships being broken, stronger ones being forged, and all that good stuff, along with the impact of the deaths that effect how the characters act. Action is there, Humor is an endangerd species, and Drama is just everywhere. I give it an 8/10. I get the shows not supposed to be funny, but a little more humor should have been present. Just something that stands out from everything else would be nice. I'm not asking for a lot Ishiyama. How does it portray the theme? Okay, now this is a new one. This section is about just that. How well does it portray it's theme? Well, if bothered to read any of this, it goes a little to series, putting characters in such situations that they seem like they WILL die, and everyone knows someone who was killed by their enemy. The show also let's you watch as humans are eaten by giant naked humans infront of your own eyes, and it isn't even censored. It's just there. This show is dark, and there is no Dragon Balls to get you back. If you die you DIE. So we know main characters won, but anyone else could. Hanji, Erwin, and.... LEVI!!!! any one of them could just die. But theres one thing to always remember, no one in this show is safe. soemone could lose a limb and never be able to fight again. Ishiyama said all the main cast will be at the end of the series, but never specified if they would be injured to the point of no fighting. It takes it way to well, and even restricts itself from using humor that ooften, so it gets a 10/10 Final Thoughts Yah know what? Screw how I normally do this. this series gets a 10/10. If you read this without watching the show, still go watch it! I left out certain things and plot points ON PURPOSE. I expected only fans of the show would read this. Attack on Titan/ Shingeki no Kyojin is DEFINITE WATCH. Take some time out of your day and watch it . It gets really good after episode 5. (hence why I skipped all of the stuff during training.) This is the first time I tackled a quite whole SERIES seeing as so much needed to be written. So anyways, go watch this show. It's GREAT. I'm just gonna tell you, go slowly if you have a weak stomache. Category:Blog posts